I Don't Care Anymore
by Aki Yuki Haru
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih. tetapi karena suatu alasan Sasuke terpaksa pindah sekolah. Setelah bertahun-tahun mereka tetap dekat hingga suatu hari Sasuke mulai berubah. Apa yang akan terjadi? Bagaimana reaksi Sakura mengetahui Sasuke berubah?/ Hanya sebuah fic curhat XD/ AU/ Warning!: Gaje, OOC, jelek, typos, EYD berantakan, DLL/ Sad ending -maybe-/ Mind to RnR?


Hanya di saat tertentu aku dapat melihatmu, hanya di saat tertentu aku dapat bertemu denganmu, hanya di saat tertentu kita dapat berbicara, hanya di saat tertentu kita dapat saling melepas rindu. Tapi kenapa? Setelah semua ini kau malah menghancurkan hatiku?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, jelek, DLL

Pair: Sasuke x Sakura

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

"Sakura!" seru seorang laki-laki berambut raven sambil berjalan mendekati seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

"Eh? Ada apa Sasuke_-kun_?" Tanya Sakura heran pada Sasuke, laki-laki itu.

"Mau tidak hari sabtu besok pergi ke Konoha Mall denganku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan gaya coolnya.

"Konoha Mall? Denganmu?" Tanya Sakura ulang dengan rona merah yang menjalari pipinya.

"Iya. Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Bo-boleh." Kata Sakura akhirnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah, tak lupa dengan senyum bahagia yang merekah di bibirnya.

"Baiklah, aku jemput jam 3." Kata Sasuke sambil berbalik bersiap pergi dari situ.

"_Ha'i_." Balas Sakura.

.

.

.

"SAKURA! SASUKE SUDAH DATANG!" Terdengar teriakan nyarin dari sang nyonya Haruno pada anak bungsunya.

"IYA _KAA-SAN_! TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" Balas Sakura sambil berteriak juga.

"Maaf ya Sasuke, kau jadi harus menunggu Sakura dulu." Kata Mebuki sambil tersenyum canggung pada Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa _baa-san_." Kata Sasuke sopan.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"_Gomen ne _Sasuke_-kun_, aku terlalu lama ganti baju." Kata Sakura sambil menunduk malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo berangkat." Kata Sasuke lembut sambil mengelus puncak kepala Sakura.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka telah sampai di Konoha Mall. Saat tepat karena saat ini Konoha Mall tidak terlalu padat. Mereka terus berjalan-jalan dan mengobrol. Benar-benar kencan yang menyenangkan karena Sasuke yang dikenal sebagai sosok yang dingin akan berubah 180 derajat jika sudah bersama kekasihnya, Sakura. Hingga tibalah mereka di sebuah restaurant untuk makan malam.

"Sakura." Ucap Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Balas Sakura masih terlihat ceria.

"A-aku… a-aku…" kata Sasuke ragu.

"Ada apa Sasuke_-kun_? Katakana saja." Kata Sakura penasaran.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang sejenak akhirnya Sasuke berkata, "Aku akan pindah sekolah." Sakura sangat terkejut mendengarnya, otaknya bagaikan tidak bisa memproses perkataan Sasuke barusan sehingga yang dilakukannya hanyalah terdiam.

"Aku akan pindah ke Suna, aku harap kau tidak-" perkataan Sasuke terpotong oleh ucapan Sakura yang berhasil sedikit menguasai dirinya.

"Ka-kapan?" Tanya Sakura, suaranya bergetar akibat sisa-sisa keterkejutan yang masih belum bisa di hilangkannya.

Sasuke menatap nanar Sakura selama beberapa saat lalu berkata, "Kira-kira 1 sampai 2 hari lagi aku berangkat." Katanya sambil menghela napas.

"Ke-kenapa kau pin-pindah?" Tanya Sakura dengan genangan air mata yang sudah siap jatuh kapan saja.

"Ini terpaksa kulakukan, ini demi keluargaku dan aku sendiri. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan mau melakukannya." Kata Sasuke dengan frustasi sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

Akhirnya jatuh juga air mata Sakura, "Hiks… hiks… jika itu yang terbaik untukmu, aku akan merelakanmu pergi. Aku akan menunggumu kembali. Kumoohon jangan lupakan aku ya Sasuke_-kun_." Kata Sakura diiringi isak tangis, dia berusaha tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya tapi yang terlihat hanyalah senyum yang menyayat hati.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, maafkan aku. aku berjanji tidak akan melupakanmu disana." Kata Sasuke sambil ememgang tangan Sakura dengan ekspresi terluka. Mereka terus dalam posisi itu sampai Sakura menarik tangannya dan berkata.

"Baiklah Sasuke, aku akan terus mendukung keputusanmu. Apapun yang terjadi." Katanya sambil tersenyum sedih dan pergi meninggalkan restaurant itu dan berlari pulang dengan berlinang air mata. Dia masih belum bisa melepaskan Sasuke. Dia masih belum siap.

Sementara itu Sasuke masih terduduk di tempatnya itu. Dia melihat kepergian Sakura dalam diam, dia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikan kepergiannya ini. semua berkas-berkas kepindahannya sudah di urus oleh ayahnya dan sudah di kirimkan ke calon sekolah barunya.

"Sakura…" gumam Sasuke lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke meja. Tanpa disadarinya air matanya mulai mengalir.

.

.

.

hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Sasuke, dan selama dua hari ini juga Sakura terus menghindari Sasuke. Sakura tidak mau jika nanti dia bertemu Sasuke, dia tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya dan akan kembali menangis di hadapan pemuda itu. Dia tidak mau menambah beban Sasuke.

"Hei Sakura." Panggil Ino, sahabatnya. "Apakah benar Sasuke akan pindah ke Suna?" tanyanya.

Dengan air mata yang ditahannya Sakura menjawab, "Iya, itu benar. Sasuke akan pindah ke Suna." Kata Sakura dengan senyum sedih. Melihat itu Ino merasa iba pada Sakura.

"Jangan sedih Saki, dia akan kembali lagi. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, kau adalah kekasihnya. Aku percaya itu." Kata Ino menghibur sambil memeluk Sakura. Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, akhirnya dia menangis di bahu Ino. Mengetahui Sakura menangis, Ino semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, berusaha menenangkan Sakura dalam diam.

.

.

.

3 tahun sudah berlalu sejak kepindahan Sasuke ke Suna. Di saat libur juga Sasuke selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke kapung halamannya, paling tidak sebulan sekali. Dan setiap Sasuke pulang dia akan selalu mengunjungi Sakura dan mereka akan pergi bersama. Entah ke mall, ke taman kota, atau ke taman bermain.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini Sakura menyadari ada perubahan dalam diri Sasuke. Dia yang biasanya selalu perhatian dan selalu tau apapun yang berubah dari Sakura menjadi tidak seperhatian itu lagi. Dia yang selalu peka dengan semua kemauan Sakura menjadi tidak sepeka dulu lagi. Sampai akhirnya Sakura mengetahui alasan kenapa Sasuke begitu berubah akhir-akhir ini.

Saat itu, Sakura diajak Sasuke untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya. Disaat Sasuke mandi, tiba-tiba HP Sasuke berbunyi. Sakura yang kebetulan berada di kamarnya panic, dia takut jika dibiarkan itu ternyata adalah telephone penting, tapi jika diangkat Sasuke bisa marah. Akhirnya dia terpaksa mengangkatnya. Tanpa diduga suara sang penelphone adalah seorang wanita.

_'Halo Sasuke-kun? Apa kabar? apakah kau baik-baik saja? Kapan kau kembali kemari? Aku sudah mulai rindu denganmu.' _Mendengar itu membuat Sakura membeku. Dia seakan kehabisan kata-kata mendengar suara merdu itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi yang pasti wajahnya semakin pucat. _'Halo Sasuke-kun? Halo?' _suara wanita itu tidak juga menyadarkannya dari lamunannya hingga sebuah tangan menyambar telephone yang masih berada dalam genggamannya.

"Ya, halo. Ada apa Shion?" kata Sasuke setelah mengecek nama orang yang menelphonenya. Mereka terlihat bercakap-cakap sebentar sampai akhirnya Sasuke mematikan sambungan itu dan berbalik dengan pandangan tajam dan marah kearah Sakura, pandangan yang tidak pernah diberikannya di masa lalu. Ah, tapi masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu. Sekarang semua sudah berubah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tajam.

"A-aku tidak malakukan apa-apa." Cicit Sakura takut-takut.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengangkat telephoneku?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku hanya takut jika itu ternyata adalah telephone penting. Jadi aku mengangkatnya." kata Sakura lirih dengan air mata yang hampir tumpah.

"Sudah, sekarang pergilah! Pulang ke rumahmu." Kata Sasuke sambil berbalik membelakangi Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang, PERGI!" Bentak Sasuke pada Sakura, satu hal yang tabu bagi Sasuke membentak Sakura saat mereka masih bersama. Ah, sepertinya sekarangmereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi semenjak berubahnya sifat Sasuke. Sekarangpun dia menjadi lebih dingin pada Sakura. Mungkin baginya sekarang Sakura tidak ubahnya hanya teman biasa baginya, hanya teman biasa dan tidak ada yang special.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu, Sasuke tidak pernah lagi mengajak Sakura berjalan-jalan bersama. Dia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot mengunjungi Sakura lagi. Hal itu membuat banyak orang kebingungan, dan salah satunya adalah sahabat dari mereka berdua, Naruto dan Ino. Mereka sepakat akan menanyakan pada sahabat mereka masing-masing.

"Hoi Teme!" Seru Naruto pada sahabatnya.

"Apa Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke cuek sambil mengetik pesan, entah untuk siapa.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah lagi terlihat dengan Sakura_-chan_? Bukankah kalian itu berpacaran?" Tanya Naruto. Pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat jari-jari yang dengan lincah membalas pesan itu seketika berhenti.

"Cih, bukan urusanmu. Jika kau kemari hanya untuk bertanya itu lebih baik kau bpergi saja dari sini." Kata Sasuke sinis setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Tapi Teme…"

"Jika kau masih menanyakan itu aku berani menjamin kau akan keluar dari rumah ini dengan banyak bekas cakara dan gigitan anjing penjaga." Ancam Sasuke akhirnya. Dan itu berhasil membuat Naruto bungkam dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

Beda Naruto beda jua Ino, dia dengan mudahnya mendapatkan indormasi dari sahabat merah jambunya itu. Biarpun akhirnya dia merasa kasihan karena selama itu Sakura terus bercerita sambil bercucuran air mata. Tapi bagaimanapun Ino hanya bisa menenangkan Sakura, karena dia tau dia juga tidak akan bisa merubah apa-apa.

.

.

.

Sudah 5 tahun sejak kejadian itu, dan Sakura juga sudah bisa merelakan Sasuke biarpun terkadang dia mengingat kenyataan pahit itu dan mulai menangis lagi tapi dia sudah bisa tegar menghadapinya.

Sekarang dia sudah memasuki kuliah semester akhir. Dia memilih untuk mengabdi menjadi dokter. Dan selama dia menuntut ilmu di universitasnya, tak sedikit lelaki yang menyatakan perasaan kepadanya. Tapi semua itu terpaksa harus ditolak Sakura dengan berat hati hanya karena satu alasan, dia tidak mau peduli lagi dengan cinta. Dia tidak mau lagi tersakiti. Baginya cukup sekali dia merasakan rasa sakit ini. Sakura juga tetap pada pendiriannya bahwa dia akan terus menolak lelaki yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya sampai dia benar-benar yakin jika laki-laki itu tidak akan pernah menyakitinya, selalu membuatnya nyaman dan selalu berbagi suka duka, dan bisa saling jujur dengannya.

"_Forehead_! Selamat ya ujian naik tingkat kemarin kau berada di posisi teratas lagi." Kata Ino sahabatnya dengan gembira. Selama ini yang selalu mendampingi dan menghiburnya adalah Ino. Mereka juga sama-sama mengambil jurusan kuliah yang sama.

"Iya sama-sama Ino_-pig_. Kau harus belajar lebih banyak lagi ya." Kata Sakura sambil terkekeh.

"Tidak usah tertawa." Kata Ino cemberut. Pasalnya ujian Ino kemarin hanya beberapa tingkat dari posisi terbawah. Hal itu tentu saja merupakan hal yang lucu bagi Sakura karena selama di SMA Ino selalu termasuk dalam peringkat 5 besar.

.

.

.

Kelas sudah usai, dan sekarang Sakura dan Ino sedang berjalan dari sekolah mereka menuju sebuah café baru dekat dengan sekolah mereka. Hanya berjarak beberapa blok saja.

"Selamat datang." Kata penjaga toko itu.

"Hei _Pig_ bagaimana jika kita duduk di bangku yang dekat jendela itu?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk bangku kosong agak belakang yang ada di sebelah jendela.

"Hmm… baiklah." Kata Ino sambil berjalan mendahului Sakura.

"Pesan apa nona?" Tanya seorang pelayan.

"Aku pesan blueberry cheese cake dan lemon tea." Kata Ino setelah melihat daftar menu.

"Aku pesan muffin coklat dan jus strawberry." Kata Sakura.

"Baiklah, silakan menunggu pesanan anda." Kata pelayan tadi lalu masuk ek dapur.

"Eh, Sakura. Tadi di kelas itu…" kata Ino memulai pembicaraannya. Yap, seperti biasa, jika mereka pergi berdua seperti ini Ino akan terus bercerita tentang kajadian di kelasnya ataupun gosip-gosip baru yang beredar di sekolah mereka saat menunggu pesanan seperti ini.

Sakura yang mulai malas mendengarkan gosip Ino yang tidak ada habisnya mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela. Seketika itu juga iris matanya melebar. Dia melihat Sasuke, orang yang selama ini berusaha untuk dilupakannya sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang iikat kearah bawah dengan iris violet yang sangat manis. Melihat itu Sakura hanya bisa menahan air matanya. Paling tidak setelah sekian lama, Sakura tidak terlalu sakit hati jika melihat Sasuke bersama gadis lain sehingga tidak banyak air mata yang akan dikeluarkannya.

Mengingat masa lalu mereka Sakura hanya tersenyum miris dan berkata dalam hati, '**_Kaulah yang dapat membuatku jatuh cinta, dan kaulah yang membawa hatiku terbang tinggi hingga ke awan dan menghempaskannya ke tanah hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Itulah mengapa aku tidak mau peduli lagi tentang cinta._**'

"Ra… Sakura… SAKURA…!" Seru Ino memanggil Sakura.

"Eh? Iya ada apa _Pig_?" Tanya Sakura setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau itu mendengarkanku aku tidak sih?" Tanya Ino dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ahaha, _gomen gomen_." Kata Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Memangnya di luar ada apa sih?" Tanya Ino sambil melihat-lihat kearah luar jendela, mencari hal yang menarik perhatian sahabatnya. Sayangnya Sasuke sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Sakura hanya menggeleng dan berkata, "Tidak ada apa-apa kok _Pig_. Aku tadi hanya melamun saja." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Ino mengalah.

"Silakan pesanan anda." Kata pelayan yang membawakan pesanan mereka sambil memindahkannya ke meja. Dan mereka mulai menyantap pasanan mereka di selingi obrolan ringan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_'You are the one who I fall to, and you are the one who brought my heart up high into the cloud and threw it to the ground until the shattered pieces. That's why I don't want to care about love anymore.'_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

~END~

**_A/N: _**

**_Hai hai ^^)/ _**

**_Ini sebenarnya hanyalah fic pelampiasan saja, yah bisa dibilang ini adalah fic curhat XD jalan masalahku mungkin g sepenuhnya sama seperti Sakura, tapi kalau aku bikin ficnya yah kurang lebih seperti itu lah #Loh? O.o pokoknya gitu lah XD _**

**_Bikin ficnya ngebut nih ._. soalnya aku buat itu sekitar jam 11 atau jam setengah 12 an -.-_**

**_Disini aku juga bikin kata-kata sendiri, itu bisa dibilang adalah luapan perasaanku untuk seseorang itu. Dan sebenernya itu dalam bahasa inggris, tapi bagiku mungkin agak aneh kalau tiba-tiba ada dua kalimat yang sama di tempat yang berbeda makanya yang satunya aku buat bahasa Indonesia ._._**

**_Aku tidak terlalu berharap banyak yang ngefave atau follow soalnya ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fic hurt/comfort. _**

**_Jadi aku mohon silakan tinggalkan review, kritik, dan saran (mungkin flame juga bisa, tapi aku hanya butuh flame yang membangun XD)_**

**_Oke, sampai sini dulu ya, sekian ;)_**


End file.
